Mom
by InLoveWithDarren
Summary: Kurt writes a letter to his Mom... set during Original Songs :  possibly a one shot, possibly not... it depends on how much interest there is for it


**A/N: random idea that came into my head, so I thought I'd try and write it...**

**Please say if you think I should continue it :)**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down at his desk, the familiar pen and paper staring up at him, and the box sat next to it. Yes, it was time to write his daily letter to his Mom.<p>

But isn't she dead? Yes, but Kurt insisted on writing his Mom a letter daily, as a way of keeping the communication. A letter in physicality, but he thought of it more as a conversation, writing down his side, as if to convey his answers back to her voice speaking in his head.

He had started this a few months after she'd gone, and kept every single one in the box beside his notepad, replacing it every so often when it was full and putting the full ones under his bed.

The total now exceeded 20, considering he'd written over 3200 letters in the past 8 (nearly 9) years, and under his bed was getting quite crowded, but he wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

His pen was poised and ready, and without much thought, the words flowed though the nib of his Parker ink pen, as if it already knew what he was going to write.

_Mom,_

_Today I had thebest day in the history of best days ever!_

_Do you remember me telling you about Blaine? Okay, so I tell you about him every day, but still…_

_So you know I told you I like him? Like, a lot? Like, I think I'm in love with him? Well today, I have to tell you something! You're the first person we're telling – I convinced Blaine to keep it a secret from everyone else until I told you. He said, as I'd expected, that he would, of course, keep it a secret, in that oh so dapper way of his._

_It was amazing! I'm surprised that I'm even able to write things down after what happened! I swear, I could've died it was so amazing!_

_Sorry, I didn't mean that… I mean, of course I'd love to come and join you, but I know you wouldn't have that… And now, I don't know if I could leave Blaine… I should stop talking… I'm digging myself into a hole…_

_So today started as normal – lessons for 2 hours, then warblers practice – and everything was going fine – nothing exceptionally good happened, but then again, nothing bad happened at all, so I guess it was fine!_

_So you know what I told you yesterday, about Pavarotti? Is he up there with you now? I know you'd just lovehim – he was an amazing bird. But anyway, so I was decorating his casket in the senior commons room (with sequins and rhinestones obviously)._

_You'll never guess who came in!_

_Okay, you win! It was easy anyway… who else would I get so excited about? You know me too well, Mom…_

_So yes, Blaine came in and asked me what I was doing, and then suggested that I stopped when he told me that he'd chosen a song for us to sing in our duet at Regionals (which I am really really soexcitedabout)._

_Intrigued as to the song in question (I think it was obvious), I asked him, and he told me it was Candles! Candles, Mom! Our song: the song you used to sing to me to get me to sleep; the song we'd sing (throwing away all our cares about clichés) when we used to blow out the candles after a power cut; the song we sang on your last day._

_Today, curiosity clearly didn't intend on killing the cat – more encouraging it – so I continued to voice my ponderings._

_I did it, Mom, I asked him why – why he'd chosen me, and not Wes, or David, or any other of the Warblers…_

_Then the mood changed._

_He said something about a moment… looking… forever… To be honest, I wasn't really listening – I was too caught up (once again) in how beautiful he looks when he's serious…_

_Then he took my hand. Well, it was on the table, and he put his hand on mine…_

_I swear my heart jumped to the moon at that point!_

_I mean, we've held hands before, but this was different. His hand was warm; soft; comforting. He put it gently on mine, carefully, but with intent, nonetheless._

_I couldn't look at him. His eyes were full of something I'd never seen there before – lust?_

_He was muttering again… something about 'Blackbird' and excuses…_

_Then, very hesitantly, he stood from his chair slightly and leaned over. His hand came up from off mine and attached itself to my cheek and then his lips were there, on mine!_

_Yes, Mom, that's right – Blaine Jonathan Anderson kissed your son, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!_

_And by Gaga, was it amazing!_

_I could tell he was unsure at first, but not in himself – unsure if this was what I wanted – but I returned the kiss, and I think it gave him a bit more confidence. It certainly gave me more confidence! The kiss was soft and sweet, but there was something else there. Something a little fiercer…_

_And his lips fit mine like they were destined to fit – 2 pieces of a jigsaw puzzle fitting together! And his hand on my cheek was warm, encouraging, and his cheek? Don't get me started, Mom, it was like daily-moisturising-routine soft!_

_Oh Mom, I can't even begin to explain how amazing it was! It was long too! I don't even know how long, but definitely long!_

_And then we broke apart; I needed air. And then he said "We should practice…" He looked so cute, all shy, rubbing his eye, all embarrassed…_

_I don't know where it came from, but courage swelled within me and I said "I thought we were…"_

_That was when he almost leapt out of his seat, and we kissed again! The second kiss was longer, more passionate, and I'll let you in on another little secret… one word: tongues! Oh Mom, it was amazing!_

_And then after another long while, he pulled back and stared deep into my eyes, and went down on one knee… I was shit scared that he was going to propose or something crazy like that!_

_But he didn't… kind of…_

_He took my hand in his own and said quietly, but confidently: "Kurt, will you give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend?"_

_I don't think I even said yes in my haste to wrap my arms round his neck and kiss him furiously again…_

_I thought I preferred romance – just the touch of our fingertips would've been enough to please me – but now we've kissed? I so totally prefer kissing to romance! Although, we've decided kissing should be kept to private and PDA to a minimum of merely holding hands… But holding hands with Blaine always has, and always will be amazing!_

_All that's left is to tell everyone we're dating; and we have to tell Dad… I should probably lock up the shotgun first, no?_

_I so wish you were here to meet him, Mom! He would've loved you, I know for sure! I mean, he and his Mom are not very close, but I know you would've been accepting him as your own son in just minutes after meeting him! You are both so alike, Mom! I mean, for starters you both love me!_

_Okay, that was a joke… it's been less than 12 hours, so no exchanges of love have even crossed either of our minds… but I know he likes me._

_Oh my Gaga! The BEST idea just crossed my mind!_

_So tomorrow, instead of just me, Blaine can come, and he can talk to you too! We can all talk together, like we should do, and it's going to be amazing, Mom!_

_Oh I wish you were with me right now… I just want to hold you one last time! I miss you so much Mom. Dad is great, and all, but I need my Mom hugs! Carol is supportive, and I love her too, but nowhere near as much as I love you, Mom. And I know I say it every day, and I know it is in no way possible, but I wish I could have you back for good…_

_But anyway, I have to go… Teenage Dream is blasting from my phone so I have to go quick! 1, to get Katy Perry's voice out of my head, because Gaga is my queen, and 2 because it means Blaine is calling!_

_Love, forever and always,_

_Kurt x_

He all but launched himself over his bed to reach his phone in time. It was sat on his combined speakers/charger, on his bedside table; he snatched it and swiped across his screen to accept the call.

"Hey Blaine!" He answered, slightly breathless. "Yeah, I'm fine… honestly! I just dived for my phone that's all!"

Kurt continued his conversation with Blaine whilst he placed his note to his Mom in the box and returned his pen to its exact position on his desk.

"Oh, just before you go, I was erm…" he paused… "I know, it's just erm… okay I'm just going to say it! Do you want to come round to mine after school tomorrow?" He asked hastily.

He let out a small squeal of excitement at Blaine's reply, and then said his goodbyes.

Yes, Kurt Hummel was a _very _happy 17 year old right now.

* * *

><p><strong>bit of a stupid ending, but I'm rubbish at endings anyway...<strong>

**Please review :)**


End file.
